


Malice Mizer and the French Words

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Bad French, Français | French, Gen, Malice Mizer Gackt Era, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Malice Mizer gather together so that they can combine all the French words they know in order to come up with new song titles.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Malice Mizer and the French Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [Malice Mizerが全部の知っているフランス語の単語で曲の名前を考える](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931519) by [GlitterNyappyGacktRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose)



“Ok, let’s begin our meeting,” announced Mana, causing the chatter amongst the other members to die down. “Right, you all know why we’re here today. Since we might make it big in the near future, we need to make sure that we have enough French words to name all of our songs. So, if you have any ideas, please share them now.”

“I came up with _Ma Chérie_ ,” piped up Kami happily.

“Yes, and we were so happy with that, we named our fan club after it,” smiled Mana. “You really helped us out that time.”

“Thanks, I found it on a shampoo bottle.”

“Right, any other ideas?”

“Well, there are the obvious ones,” contributed Yu~ki, nibbling on a piece of chocolate. “Places like _France_ and Paris. Then food, like _chocolat_ and _pain_ -"

“We’ve already had _pain_ ,” pointed out Közi. “Remember that song? No _Pains_ No Gains?”

“Közi, it’s the English word pain, not _pain_ as in bread!” sighed Yu~ki. Közi genuinely seemed shocked.

“Seriously? It’s pain, not _pain_? I thought that song was about bread! I must have been reading it wrong this entire time! Huh, I guess No Pains, No Gains does sound better… Anyway, French words… French words… how about _restaurant_? Or _menu_?

“Those… don’t really fit into songs,” pointed out Kami.

“Nonsense, they fit our songs just fine!” exclaimed Gackt. “Welcome to _le restaurant du sexe_. What do you want from _mon menu du sexe_? I want to-"

“Gackt, if you keep this up, I won’t let you write the lyrics anymore,” interrupted Mana impatiently.

“Alright. How about… _thé de l'après-midi?_ ”

Had Mana been looking at Gackt, he would have realised that he was squinting, reading those words off the bottle of tea that Kami was drinking from.

“Right, there’s also _rose bleu_ , _l’oiseau bleu_ , _fleur_ , _noir_ ,” continued Mana, reading from his own list. “There’s _memoire_ , _voyage_ , _merveilles_ , _bois_ …”

“How about _Voyage San Retour_?” suggested Közi. “It sounds like a cool name for an album. _Sans_ means without, like in _Sans Logique_. And _Retour_ means return so…”

“That’s… that’s actually a pretty good suggestion,” smiled Mana, writing it down on his list.

“Don’t forget amour!” suggested Kami. “We could combine that with other words like… _Amour Du Fleur_.”

“It’s _Fleur Du Amour_ ,” corrected Mana, also adding that to this list. He was so preoccupied with writing that he didn’t even notice Yu~ki sigh.

« Non, c’est pas « Amour Du Fleur » ou « Fleur Du Amour », c’est « La Fleur de l’Amour » he whispered angrily under his breath. « Nous sommes cinq ici, mais sauf moi, il n’y a personne qui comprennent la langue du français. Ils sont nuls ! Est-ce-que Mana peut écrire une phrase sauf que les paroles de chansons Mylène Farmer ? Non, parce qu’il ne consacre aucun temps à étudier le français ! »

“Yu~ki, did you say something?” asked Közi, his head tilted to the side.

“Oh… um… how about Je Te Veux ?”

“Excellent, I’ve never heard that before!” said Mana, eagerly writing it down. Yu~ki tried not to bash his head off the table in frustration as he watched Mana misspell the French word for “I”. But he bit his tongue. After all, it would be too suspicious if the level of French in visual kei increased too much. Once again, his hidden French skills remained a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Közi is saying pain as in bread in French (pronounced "pan"). So he thought that their song "No Pains No Gains" was pronounced "No Pan No Gains".


End file.
